Up, Out, and On to Better Things (on hold)
by AnonymousAndAnonymous
Summary: Jesus Foster has been waiting for a long time to meet the skating legends Tyler and Calvin Blu, but what happens when some misunderstandings and new people move in with his neighbors come into play. Can Jesus stay true to his promise to Lexi and wait for her or will he fall for another girl? Story is rated M for Language at times. Callie doesn't run, and after Lexi leaves.
1. Prologue

This fanfiction could be a Jesus/OC, don't like don't read. I hope you enjoy the story, I apologize my writing kinda sucks.

I don't Own The Fosters, only my OC's and Ideas!

Prologue:

Mariana P.o.v.

"Mom. Mom. Mom."Jesus started to shout from down stairs.

"What Jesus?" Lena and Stef both asked as the three of us entered the living room.

"Shhh, Watch."

Jesus took the remote and turned up the Tv on the tabloid news show. "... Thats right folks the Tyler and Calvin Blu have decide that they may be coming out of retirement, and even if they don't one lucky fan is about to have the shock over their life. Listen in on the announcement from our favorite skaters." I laugh a little at the dumb masking they always do over the Blu siblings voice, I remember Jesus was obsessed with them. I toned back into the Tv again, "...I won't lie. Our people who have been doing the contests stuff were with us at a reunion dinner and tyler was in the middle of eating when they brought up how somebody every contest would send practical jokes like, Cake face and Jesus. Tyler almost chokes and asks for the last names. Cake face monster and Jesus Foster. I did and Tyler takes a drink of water dumps the rest on the guys head and goes, did they happen to be hispanic, because thats a real person, Jesus Foster is a name dumb (beep). And they go well that sucks we always ended up drawing his name in the contest. Tyler goes, well now we have an issue, and an apology to hand out, if I wasn't so busy then I would be able to help Calvin here, who will now set up a consolation, sure he won't skate on heavens ground, and maybe we aren't cool to him but wherever this Jesus Foster is we hope that he can forgive you for this eternal screw up.' Did you hear that folks one Jesus Foster is going to get the chance to met up with Calvin Blu, the one and only, who wouldn't pay for that opportunity." The entire living room is empty.

"Jesus, I think you just one a contest." I said.

"From five years ago!"

"Well I guess we should contact them at the studio then." Stef grinned, Oh she totally remembered his obsession.

Jesus was still sitting stunned after hearing this, Im sure he heard they were going to talk on the show, but I don't think he expected such a big announcement.

This is the Day Jesus found out that he gets to meet his heroes.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jesus P.o.v

I wake with a start when I suddenly feel a heavy weight on my stomach, I open my eyes to see Jude had jumped on me for the third time that week. His hair was a mess and he had a grin plastered to his face.

I groan, "What Jude?"

"I thought you would want to get ready before we all head out to meet Calvin Blu in an hour."

"Shit. Crap, Jude don't repeat that. Is it seriously 11?"

"Yup." he popped out the p.

"I need to get ready what the he-heck do I wear." I grab my black skinny jeans and blue polo shirt and run to the bathroom. I grab a towel and jump in the shower, five minutes later I'm dressed and looking for my beanie.

"Jude, have you seen-"

"Heres your beanie." Callie says walking in and handing it to me.

"Woah, are you wearing new clothes for this?" She smiles.

"Ah, yeah, yeah. Mariana made me saying something about cute skater boys and I need to show some game." She says a little straightforward. Sounds just like something my sister would say.

"Haha, sorry about that."

"It's okay, Im just happy she stuck me in this then in a dress, sure it's skinny jeans and a girl looking blosse but at least it's not a dress." She smiles, "And I'm happy you get to meet the Blue guys."

"It's Blu and it's not like the color. And you look nice." And she did.

"Thanks Jesus. Lets go your moms want to leave."

"Our Moms, Callie, it's our moms your getting adopted remember." Thats right Callie and Jude are going to be my siblings by law soon, no way am I letting them forget it, they are family.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I guess I'm still trying to believe and remember that." She smiles brighter now, I can see it in her eyes, she is finally getting a home, something she has always wanted.

"Lets go down stairs, I still can't believe they told me I could bring my entire family, I'm not sure they are ready for this big of a family." I laugh as we head out of my room. I put my beanie on as we hit the bottom stair.

"Jesus love, I am surprised you weren't up first, and I am also surprised you're the last down stairs." Stef said putting an arm around my shoulder, "Go take you meds, and we will head out."

•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•

"Jesus, we're here." Callie pulled my headphones out of my ears.

"Finally." God it takes two hours just to get to the warehouse where they practice on their own ramps.

"Everybody out we need to head in or Jesus will be late." Lean called from the front seat as she climbed out.

We only walk to the entrance when a guy with a headset came up to us, "um the Fosters right." He asked. Stef nodded, "Alright, come with me. My names Devin. And I'm sorry it's quite a walk, we use the warehouse at the end, but it's not the best to drive to, I hope you don't mind the walk."

"Oh no, we are okay."

"So Not to be rude, but I'm think adoption, you guys are partners right?"

Stef let out a laugh, well this guy is chatty. "Yes, um we are married." Stef points to Brandon, "Thats brandon, hes my biological son from my first marriage, and this is Mariana, she slings an arm around her shoulder. And then there is Callie and Jude, and last but not least our son Jesus."

"Big family, I actually grew up with 4 older brothers and a younger sister, and my parents fostered so we always had a full house, My mom and dad adopted us too, they are actually adopting three more in a week, they never could have kids and since most of us have graduated and moved out they figured they could adopt again." wait, four plus two plus three, his parents have 9 kids that they have or are having adopted.

"Well see Lena, They have a big family, bigger than ours."

"Oh really, well Stef, we could always get more."

Wait, more siblings.

"You guys are great. So, um, I will tell you a little bit about Calvin, I grew up with him and Tyler, they are actually your age so me being the older guy, I always felt ashamed they surpassed my skills so quickly. The reason behind their retirement, hum, well for the most part since they moved in with their aunt and Uncle, here in California versus where we all grew up in Seattle, they still wanted to be home schooled with their online tutors, and well they were the only problem is There Uncle and Aunt said fine you can still do school like that, but then you have to give up skateboarding. After Five years, they finally missed it enough besides just dinging around in the back yard that they would go to a school with other students as long as they got to go back and try to prove that still got it. Don't get me wrong I love them, but I still don't get why they couldn't just go to a normal school like the rest of the world. And now they also have to give up the whole anonymous thing as part of the deal, and so They have an airing on tv with their real voices in a week."

"Wow that was a lot of talking, do you like to hear yourself, talk, because I do." Mariana said going to walk beside him.

"Wait they are really coming out of retirement for sure." I couldn't resist asking I was so excited.

"Ah yup, you get the exclusive. Anyway, Here we are." We stopped in front of the warehouse. So here are the rules, you can take pictures, just no blowing them across the internet, not until after their faces are revealed, not taking anything from here without permission, not throwing yourself at Calvin and if Tyler comes Tyler. Please do litter or swear. and above all else I hope you guys enjoy it here, there are plenty of people to talk to, and If you want ramps to skate on, theres boards in there you can use as long as you make sure it's not Tyler's or Calvin's. Theres a bigger teacher in there, and If you're lucky Calvin will skate with you."

Devin hands us all black lanyards with an orange visitors tag. "Alright any questions before we head in."

"Yeah, Can you teach me to skate." Mariana asked. My sister is such a flirt.

"Yes as long as your moms are cool with it." He looks of at Stef and Lena, they look at each other and then laugh and nod in response to his question.

"Alright lets go meet Calvin." We start to walk, "And one more thing, don't dis the other skaters if there are any, they work hard and enjoy themselves that all that counts."

He opens the door with his key car and lets us in. Welcome to The Warehouse."

Inside was huge there were bowls and pipes. The ramps varied in size, I couldn't help myself I was so I excite I'm sure I had a grin plastered to my face.

We were ushered over to a couple of skaters talking. The one guy was about two inches taller than Brandon. With short black hair and was wearing a black wife beater and a pair of blue shorts. The other guy, wait thats not a guy thats a girl. Weird. She was significantly shorter, probably half a foot shorter than me at least. For a short girl she was hot, even though her outfit was basic it still looked good on her, Red converse, black skinny jeans that fit her ass perfectly, a red tank top that helped show every curve and detail, a nice rack, plus to top it off she had a black beanie over her black red hair. Wow she teamed her outfit to match her hair. Weird.

"Hey Calvin, This is your contest winner from forever ago." Devin said pushing me forwards.

"Sup, I'm Calvin It's nice to meet you Jesus."

**•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•**

**Sorry about that, I guess my chapter uploaded funny, I hope you like my story I am working on chapter two now. I just got home from work so bear with me.**

**Please Not I, Alice, have a full time job and am full time student. I update when my chapters done, no sooner, and no later. It wont matter on the amount of reviews, favorites, or the amounts of followers. Who ever decides to read this, I am writing for you, I am also writing this for me.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•

*All skateboard tricks are of my imagination, I don't know if they are real or not so I am giving them names, and I have no Idea if you as your self can flip in the air and land on your moving board. I am an amature!*

Also I will be changing perspectives a couple times throughout the chapter, I just feel that having Calvin talk a little bit would be good.

•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•

Jesus P.o.v.

"Hi." I tried to keep the overwhelming sense of oh my god, Calvin Blu is Six and a half feet tall and just said hi to me.

"Sorry for everything by the way, some people just don't understand other cultures and their names." I relaxed a little.

"It's okay. But I do have a question, did Tyler really pour his water on the guys head." And Even more so I tried to stop worrying that today was going to be bad, ever since I found out that I got to come here, I wasn't so sad, and thinking about Lexi didn't ruin my day.

"Actually, yes, it was the best thing in the world, I literally did a spit take because i was in the middle of drinking my water. I died." The girl who had been standing next to him turned around and started to leave. "Hey wait, Tydell don't go, come on you can help one of these guys with tricks if they want, I know we are done working on mine for the day but come on, at least watch."

This girl taught Calvin Blu tricks, no working on, probably just telling him he looked good. but man while she was walking away I got a very nice look at her ass, and I couldn't help but look at it.

"Jesus, you skate right, why don't you show us some of your tricks. And Tydell here can get some footage for her project, is that okay with you." Footage of me doing tricks, sure why not, I am not nervous or anything. I felt kind of sick with the nervous butterflies in my stomach.

"Um, sure." stef put her hand on my back to reassure me like I'm a little kid, but I greatly appreciated it.

"See Tydell more footage. Come on stay." Calvin really must like this girl.

"Alright fine, just stop talking. Hi Jesus, I am shooting footage of skaters and breaking down their tricks, so nothing major, I use software that only watches the motions and helps me figure out where you go wrong. Everyone else If you don't have anything better to do you can watch the software. Jesus you will be out there alone doing your tricks because people tend to get picked up on the software and I don't get as clear readings." She talked to me the entire time not to anyone else, and damn I felt special.

"Grab a board from over there." Calvin pointed me to a racks filled with boards.

I grabbed a simple plane board with a red tag, as devin had said no T or C Blu boards.

"Um, okay, so does it matter what I do?" I wonder if they would laugh if I started out on some easy tricks. I wonder if it would make Tydell leave.

"No, you can do warm up tricks or just jump in, Tydell takes all footage and scopes it out." Okay warm ups are good. "If it makes you more comfortable while you warm up I will talk to you mom or something, that way theres no pressure. I always felt pressure with eyes on me all the time."

"Ah yeah, cool." Stef laughs at me, good why am I so freaking nervous, I mean yeah it's Calvin Blu, but he seems so chill and cool.

Calvin P.o.v.

"So it's..." I was drawing a blank on the names.

"Ah, sorry Cal, this is Lena, Stef, Mariana, Jude, Callie, and Brandon." Devin hurried through introductions. "And I would stay and talk, but Mariana wanted me to teach her a little." He gestured for her to follow him over to the board rack. What a useless flirt. I heard Jesus start to skate a bit behind me.

"Ah, cool, um anyone else wanna learn I have friends here who love to teach, and then theres cookies and pop in the back." I watch Callie and Brandon look at each other and head towards the back where I pointed with Jude close behind them.

"Well then. Your Stef and shes Lena." I guessed not remembering which one was which.

"Actually I'm stef, and that is my wife Lena." She said trying to hide her smile.

"Ah well, sorry about that." God I'm dumb. I hear the wheels of the board stop and then I hear them hit the ground again and continue.

"It's not a problem, you had names thrown at you, I would have messed up as well. She started to laugh.

"I am sorry about it even so. So It's nice to meet you guys, I mean ladies. I am Calvin, and Tyler and I feel really bad that he had to wait so long to meet us." Poor guy, I mean, five times he had the chance and he enter again each time, and they threw away his name, harsh.

"To be honest, Stef and I are happy it happened now. He's been so down and sad scenes his girlfriend moved away back to Honduras. I mean there is a possibility for her to come back on a student visa, but he has been taking it hard."

"Oh, poor guy. I don't think I would survive if Tydell went to europe for her schooling like she might. I mean, how can I make a come back without her." Tydell...

"Oh is she your girlfriend, we thought she was a groupie or something." Stef spoke up.

"No not my girlfriend." I say turning around and I see he is sitting at the top of the ramp about to head down and do some tricks.

"Tydell is more like my sister." No Tydell is my sister, if she would just let me get close to her again. I focused on Jesus as he skated down and did some board tricks. I was watching and I saw him rift up and land jesus flip and continue onwards through a bunch of incoherent tricks.

"Hey, wait." Jesus stopped and looked down at her from the top of the ramp. "Can you start that trick over." Tydell called from behind her computer which she was typing on.

He dropped and did a 180˚ rotation and went backwards doing another jesus flip. "That." he said with a frown.

"Yeah, Tydell what's up, you have seen that done a million times by different skaters."

"Shut up, Calvin." She glared at me, then turning to Jesus, "I want you to start from the beginning I saw you mentally apply tricks together into a theory, I want you to the Theory trick you're working on."

"Theory?" Jesus, Lean, and Stef asked in unison confusion.

"Tydell, that wasn't a theory, that was to random."

"Calvin butt in to this conversation again, and I will have to embarrass you. Got that. And Jesus, start on the set of tricks you included the rift in." She looked back down at the footage.

I watched Jesus's flip again. and then a 360˚, a rift. "Right there, you need to fix your rift it's sloppy, and it's making your landing sloppy, tighten your muscles up and curl forward about another 1/2 inch." Jesus did it again, and landed almost wiping out, "You did it again."

Tydell got up and climbed through the metal rail separating her equipment from the ramp. She walked over to him and started talking telling him again. "Okay again."

I walk over to the computer to watch what he was doing, but what I saw was footage layered over the Calvic Theory. A perfect modified Calvic Theory, with an iffy rift. She is playing at fixing it, if he could pull it off in a competition he would be one of the top 3.

I look over at them and Jesus is laying on the ground in frustration while Tydell continues to lecture him on it. "Get up." I hear through the mic, "Tighten these muscles, right here." She puts her hand over his upper abdomen. "If somebody punches you and your muscles here are tens then you won't feel it. She takes his hand and puts it there. Contract your muscles loosen then tighten them, and then do it again until you are ready to really rift."

"Holy shit, progress." I whisper.

"What?" Lena and Stef are standing behind me looking quite annoyed. "Im going down there to talk to _Tydell _ and tell her to leave Jesus be."

Shit I need to stall her, "Please don't, she's not going to hurt him, I mean it's the exact opposite shes trying to teach him how to control it so he doesn't get himself seriously hurt. And besides it's good for for her, I mean therapy wasn't helping. This is the first time in almost six years she has been within four feet of somebody let alone have human contact."

"What?" Lena spoke up, she sounded so concerned. "She hasn't had human contact in six years! Poor thing."

"It's okay, I guess it's her reflexes and self preservation kicking in. I wish it wasn't true, I miss my sister, but I guess it's also expected."

"Why, is it expected." Stef asked, she had paused her trek to go yell at Tydell.

"Well when your fathers in prison for attempting and almost succeeding at murdering you, you get a little self conscious and paranoid."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Calvin P.o.v.

"Oh my God." Lena gasped.

"Our dad, was always complaining about her not being more like average girls always mad that she prefered skateboarding over her gymnastics and figure skating, when she turned ten after we started getting popular she told him no, they would fight to know end. One night, she told him he had to back off, she wasn't just a plaything to play house with. _I'm not our mother, I don't love ballet, I don't love Gymnastics, or figure skating, you may as well have gotten twin boys, I love what I do, and the tricks on my board that I do. You can have me your little princess, I am not a child, I am making my choice, I am Tydell, the rebel skater, I don't care that I get death threats, they were never meant for me, only for you._ I had been looked in my room like always after 9 o'clock. And I heard my sister scream, and then I felt the door get pushed on. the only thing I really understood before the paramedics told me my father had knifed my sister and she was still struggling she managed to put the knife through his arm at the price of losing more blood, he had been strangling her. During the Trial he told the judge, he really wished she had been born like her mother, because then he would have gotten away with it. His death sentence may have been carried out, we don't know, we never wanted to know." I sigh leaning on the rail watching Jesus try and rift again. only this time he accidentally dropped the board and rolled to make his fall hurt less.

"I'm so sorry. It's okay. If Jesus knew he was skating with Tyler he wouldn't have been trying to learn so hard, just been fighting back and regretting today. But when he accomplishes it he will be more than happy to know he was taught by the best. So don't worry, Tyler knows the value of life, and her anger management skills are amazing, so nothing to fear."

"Thank you, Calvin, I am sorry, but it's nice to know that hes safe, though he may be grounded after finding out he could be hurt and him not telling us." Stef said putting her arm around lena's shoulder and touching my arm.

Jesus P.o.v.

"Seriously this is stupid, you don't know what your talking about, I can feel my muscles they are doing it, you just can't see it." What the hell, I have been at this for thirty minutes, Girl you may be Hot, but you are bossy.

"Calvin, I need two yellow boards." Calvin runs away from my moms who look like they just had a touching moment with the guy.

"Here." He throws them at her and she catches both and holds one out to me.

"Walk me through the trick. I mean it start and walk me through it I will do it in front of you, at the same time, I want you to watch my rift."

I quietly tell her the trick sequence that I have been doing since she came down. "You're going to fall on your face, just let me try by myself again."

"Don't be such a doubter. I know the tricks now, so lets go." She walked to the top of the ramp. "I will count to three3 times and the fourth you count with me, when we say three start okay."

"Yeah whatever."

"1..2..3...1..2..3...1..2..3..."

"1..2..3.." I start the tricks and focus on her, she last threw the first flips and as we finish I start my rift and I watch her from the corner of my eye, and I see her rift to the point that I almost mess up, but I land solid and we go up into a jump and land on the ramp. She did well.

"You felt it right your muscles aren't there yet, the boards weight is what you were feeling, you need to forget that and make it contract more."

She was right, It didn't feel the same but I was doing the exact same thing. I looked down at my board. It was black with green smoke and said T. Blu, Crap I better not get in trouble. "And don't say that you can't, you can, unless you are planning on impressing Calvin with a half ass rift because you can't take being shown how it's done by a girl and not taking her advice. So Jesus do your trick, prove me right, show Calvin you can do a rift that won't be risking your life."

Hum, she has a point. "Alright. Alright, one request, you tell me how you can rift like that, it was amazing, for a girl."

"Fine, just go up there and do the tricks." She walked away and climbed back to her computer and says something to Calvin. "Okay, whenever you are ready Jesus."

I started it over and did the rift and continued onward until I finished with all my tricks in the "theory".

I see my moms smiling and Calvin claps walking down with Tydell.

"Very nice, I am sorry that Tydell made you work on it for an hour, but it looks really nice. Be honesty Tydell part of the reason is because you really wanted it to be a perfect modification of Calvic Theory. Be honest you're happy somebody had the guts if not knowledge that the modified your theory."

"Shut It Calvin, I know you think It's too soon for the stupid come back, it doesn't matter, I need to sooner or later or he won." Tydell stairs at Calvin until he puts his hands up in surrender.

I sit think about all that he said and I realize something very, very, important, "Your Tyler Blu?"

"Yeah, a girl is top ranked still in skill, and is coming back to prove it again." She smiles, "Anyway, thanks for the data, I have to go practice, I actually managed to get them to let me come, sorry I didn't tell you sooner I had work to do, and got caught up with the whole rift business." She grabs her laptop off the table and threw it in a computer case just to put it in an over the shoulder bag. following sling her black beats around her neck and taking her iPod touch and in hand. "I have to go to lessons, I will see you at home Cal,. And Cal, don't forget to ask Devin over. Auntie is making chilli and is asking you for the guest list."

She turned to walk away. Callie and the others all came back, but I still was watching her. She was hot, she was a skater, she was Tyler, and She had a really nice ass. If I got to spend time with Calvie and Tyler again, I would totally hope for us all to skate together, not just me, wait Tyler skated as well, a little bit.

I hear Calvin laugh, "Now who else can see her dumping a glass of water on their heads because, I really really wanna watch it again, anyone I have it on my phone."

"He- Heck yes." I look at Jude, whee good save. Anything to see her do anything so surprising is worth it.

"Come on I will put it on the wall." Calvin ran over to a projector and connected his phone.

And we watched the video it was priceless, She had been wearing something similar to today, just it was black and grey themed. I laughed Calvin replayed it ten more times and each I still laughed.

"Well Jesus we should hang out sometime, maybe actually skate together." Calvin turned towards Lena and Stef, "And you two are fantastic, however I expect that our conversations won't reach little ears, I mean anyone I don't personally tell, or Tyler personally tells shouldn't know."

"Don't worry nobody will hear it from us." Stef said as Lena laid on her shoulder, what are they talking about.

"And Im sorry I didn't get to know all of you, but maybe that can change, I was talking to Lena and Stef and It turns out you are going to the school as me, Part of my deal with my aunt and uncle is no more tutors and online school and I get to go back into competitions."

"Score. When do you start?" I can't help but let the smile come on my face, he said we would be going with him, but what if Tyler comes to. I could actually skate with her. Sure shes a girl but come on.

"In a week or so, we are doing the unveiling and stuff on Tv, I mean our faces and voices will be there, plus we will have never seen before close up tapes from when we started and when we stopped. It will be a pretty big thing, but after that I will be heading to Anchor Beach."

"Cool." Mariana smiled.

"Anyway, It was great meeting you. Devin Auntie wants you to come over and eat chilli, Ty says you don't get a say, you're going." I saw Mariana's brow darken considerably.

"Let me guess, I don't have an option because she doesn't want uncomfortable conversations about paris again." He smirked.

A chuckle was shared between the two, "You know our Tydell, still undecided."

"More like you're undecided, I didn't say had to come, I just got off the phone, we have to leave now, Sorry. And for the record it's Calvin that keeps thinking I keep thinking about going, even if he doesn't want to be apart. See you later Jesus, Calvin lets go." Tydell came back in. "Auntie's mad huh, no I just gave her my final answer and she said she won't listen to you no matter what. Now lets go. Nice to meet everyone. Hey Devin, do you want a ride?"

"Absolutely not if Auntie is behind the wheel." The guy looked scared, and I mean sincerely scared.

"To bad, time to go. Kelsey show everyone out will you. This is Kelsey, but I need to take these two before I get grounded."

"Hel-" Both Calvin and I elbowed him before he could finish the word, "Ow, I mean, Heck no."

"Lets go, Or I'm sending her in." And for the second time I watched her ass as she left, man she is hot.

"Sorry guys we have to go, Talk to you later." Devin called turning around. Calvin who had been walking away came back.

"Um hey, heres my number Jesus, Stef, and Lena. Share it and text me if you want to talk." He handed us each his number. "Remind me to send you guys Tyndall's number to."

"It was nice meeting you Calvin." Stef called as he walked away. He waved as he jogged outside.

"So I'm Kelsey, and their aunt is actually here. Um you guys can follow me and I will take you back to the parking lot." Great an annoying, semi hot blond.

She chatted with me for the whole way back which was giving me a killer headache. "Well have a nice night guys."

•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•˚•

"Finally we are home." Stef said from the front seat.

"So when Calvin comes I'm going to trust everyone to be nice to him and show him the ins and the outs of the school. And If Tyler decides to come I want the same, no if ands or buts. Now get your butts inside." Lena said facing us from the front seat.

"But thats a butt." Jude says and we all laugh


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I am so sorry, don't hate me. My laptop died, the iPad is not working I got a virus. And I finally made it to a library computer and have been typing for nearly two hours on a paper and now this. I am so sorry that this came second on my list. And instead of explaining in detail on everything I have tried to write this chapter on I will just give you the chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 4:

Jesus P.o.v.

"Jesus, Get up come on, the shows about to start!" I shot up out of bed. Finally it's Saturday. No test, no homework, no annoying girls, no friends bothering me about why I didn't take pictures with Tyler and Calvin. Wait shit the show.

"Jude, Jude,Jude, Jude, what time is it?" I say sitting up running my fingers through my hair.

"Six minutes until Tyler and Calvin's show." He smiled and runs away before I get a chance to ask why I wasn't woken up sooner.

I jumped up and grabbed my black sweat pants and white wife beater running into the bathroom.

Mariana P.o.v.

I heard Jesus running down the stairs. "Jesus, No running in the house." Stef yelled towards the door. She had a smile plastered to her face, we all had been waiting for the revealing of Calvin and Tyler. Hell I was, Calvin was hot.

"Sorry. Sorry. Is it on yet?" He called from the doorway where he stood messing with his hat.

"It's about to start." I couldn't help the smile plastered to my face, Jesus was much happier now, he seemed so much better. I heard the cheezy tabloid music and sat on the couch. Jesus sat down on the edge of the coach.

"Good Afternoon. Boy do I have a huge announcement, I am for the first time meeting Calvin and Tyler Blu today, not Ashley here. but me Ryan. I mean so are you, we all are going to meet them face to face with their actual voices. Along with their team of course. So why don't we all invite our fantabulous now all grown up stars out here. Welcome, Calvin, Tyler, and there team members, Kelly, Trevor, Devin, Connor, Jessica, and Rebecca."

"Oh my god, Devin looks amazing." I couldn't help it he looks fantastic, Next to enter stage was calvin, and wow was he hot, and then "Wow I want her at those boots." Wow Tydell had some amazing clothes on right now, if I do say so. I glance over at Jesus, and I think he was a little more interested in Tydell than me, and I mean way more interested, and I am so happy right now, especially because I think Jesus is over Lexi, and that maybe he can get a girl who is totally his type, and way out of his league. Besides Lexi is already crushing on somebody, she always was.

"Hi there guys, It's nice to see you all grown up. Or in Ryan's case for the first time ever.

Well Ashley, it's good to see you, but I must apologize to the fans, Tyler, Devin and Kelly all happen to have lost their voices in a screaming match or something, so Connor, Jessica, Rebecca, Trevor and I will have to do all the talking.

Oh how tragic."

"Poor Devin and Tydell." I couldn't help but to feel bad for them. I half expected Jesus to say something as well, but he spoke not a word. He just stared at the TV watching Tyler whether he knew that or not.

The rest of the show passed really quickly, Tyler and Devin tried to talk to try and keep the story straight, but they could, I think Calvin was messing up on purpose.

The second the TV tabloid was off Jesus's phone went off.

"Sup Man?"

"Yes I saw it. Yes they were both there. No, I could care less that there team had girls on it." Jesus sounded slightly annoyed as he hung up the phone.

"Wow I don't know if it's what Tyler and Calvin were trying to hid her identity or if she actually lost her voice. Whatever. I am going to go back to my room."

Jesus P.o.v.

Walking up stairs my mind wandered back to the tv, Tyler looked amazing, again. And then the stupid phone call, from my stupid friends, asking if I met Kelly while at my meeting, and if i thought she was hot. I am quite sure Kelly is a guy, not that I was going to tell them that.

For the next six hours I sit in my room and mess around on my computer, then I eat super, clean up. And decide to screw my friends, I am heading to bed, tomorrow is monday, and Calvin is going to our school.

"Jesus, get up, mom said that she would give us all a ride to school, you got ten minutes." Jude was sitting on my stomach again.

Shit this kid always wakes me up last, it's like he wants me to be late. Jumping out of bed I take a five minute shower before throwing on a pair of black shorts and my blue button up. Okay, now where did I, there it is. I grab my black beanie and run down stairs.

"Jesus, Brandon, Mariana, Jude, Callie guys I am so sorry, but Michael's just called, you guys are going to have to ride in a separate car, here are the keys B." Lena passed the keys to him and went about grabbing her stuff.

*ding dong ding* I heard Stef get the door.

"Lena they are here." Mom rounded the corner.

"Hey loves, why don't you go to school Lena is doing the Michael's a favor and driving the kids staying with them to school."

"Okay mom." All five of us congregated to the front door. For quite a surprise.

"Oh, sup guys, um my aunt asked Lena if we could get a ride.

Sorry it's is kinda a short chapter, mainly a filler, I have plans for the next few parts and they are exciting. I hope you liked this chapter, though it's not really my favorite, like I said a filler.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Jesus P.o.v.

"_Oh, sup guys, um my aunt asked Lena if we could get a ride_, I kinda got the car privileges yanked, I mean Tyler would still have hers, but she still can't talk it's the best." he laughed a little, and waved at us.

"Wait you have been next door all this time?" Mariana beat me to the punch.

"Um, yeah keeping a low profile. So anyone wanna help me bug tyler, she is so funny when she gets made because you can't hear her."

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Brandon spoke up first.

"Cool how about you, Jesu- oww." Calvins hand flew to his head, Tyler had walked in behind him. and smacked him over the head.

Wow she looked great, her hair was curled and she wore a soft pink dress and a pair of those wedges? yeah wedges that Mariana was wearing, god shoe talk. But get this she was wearing make-up, she looked like a girl.

"Oh, I love your dress, I have the perfect clip for it." Mariana screamed as she ran up stairs and came back down pinning a flower into Tylers hair, and I would agree with my sister, Tyler looked amazing, and the clip made her look perfect.

"See Tydell, school won't be so bad." Mrs. Michael came up the steps. "Hello kids, Lena's still okay giving these to a ride right, otherwise I can make Calvin walk, and wait until Tydell's lungs recover for school."

"Oh, no thats fine mom can give them a ride." Mariana bounced up and down with energy, and I am the one with ADHD. I wonder why Tydell's lungs need a break, I mean sure her voice is out but her lungs.

"Thanks. Tydell, have Calvin call me if you need a ride home early for any reason." She said kissing their foreheads before leaving.

"Calvin, Tydell, hey, why don't we head to the cars. Brandon drive safe." Lena says walking into the entry with us. Like Brandon could drive any other way mom.

**This I am sorry is as far as I have gotten on the next chapter, but I swear My writers block seems to be cracking I should have new chapters out soon.**


	7. Authors Note

I was away for quite a while huh.

Let me start off by apologizing.

I have been traveling a lot, and didn't always have wifi, so I used cafe's when I could, and that sadly couldn't be done for my stories. so I bought three 4gb flash drives and wrote on my laptop at the hotels with out buying the wifi.

Somewhere between the UK and America two of them disappeared and I only have the third one with my new story I have been writing. Its sad to say but I don't have the inspiration to rewrite all the chapters for you all. So I think I will be just writing new stories with wimilar lines for plot just changes to make it more fun.

I'll let you know what happens. Sorry everyone.


End file.
